


Enough

by stroopery



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stroopery/pseuds/stroopery
Summary: Jun has been the recipient of such words from Sho many times, and over the years he had kept a meticulous catalogue of Sho's love declarations tucked neatly in the special part in his mind that was reserved only for Sho.But this.Moments like this, now, was secretly Jun's treasure that he kept close, close to his heart. In this moment, when Sho said those words with such unguarded softness in his eyes, in his smile. In this moment when Sho was at his most trusting, most vulnerable self.
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written fanfiction of any kind for the longest time. I thought that time is behind me. 
> 
> But the past few months (since I found out Arashi will be in hiatus by end of 2020), I have been devouring Arashi's fics like crazy, especially the Sakumoto ones. The sublime fics of 64907 and astrangerenters (HOW DO I MAKE LINK AAAAH) really really make me want to write again, and after reading so many great fics here, on repeat, I figure I have nothing to lose. 
> 
> So this basically just me trying to warm up my writing muscle and an excuse to write soft Sakumoto because I am in the mood. This has not been proofread unfortunately so please forgive any mistake. Also there might be OOC-ness, depends on your depiction of the boys - especially because I have not been in the fandom for quite some time. 
> 
> Thanks for sparing your time to read this experimental story!! Any comment or feedback is greatly appreciated.

The beer was unfinished when Sho set it down on the low coffee table and settled back into the sofa. In the warm light of the livingroom, Jun could see that Sho was absolutely exhausted from the neverending activities that he had in the past few weeks.

Jun hadn't properly seen him the past month, aside from the Arashi's activities that they had together. Not even time for a dinner together, just the two of them. Jun's schedule was packed as usual, but Sho's was on another level altogether. Yesterday, after the VSA shoot, he stopped Sho at the door.

Let me come to your home tomorrow, he'd said. He knew Sho's schedule only finish very late, but that was alright. He could wait, perhaps preparing a small snacks to go with the beer, and helped him unwind before bed.

Let me, he said with his eyes, with his grip on Sho's wrist. I've missed you, he didn't say but he knew Sho understand and saw it reflected in the older man's eyes.

Sho grinned at him. “That beer better be properly chilled,” he said before he left, and Jun grinned back, squeezing Sho's wrist minutely before letting go.

Said beer now was sitting unfinished, beads of condensation rolling down the body of the bottle onto the table. The TV, which was playing some random variety show, droned on. Jun's gaze caught Sho's, sprawled besides him on the sofa, all loose limbs and tousled hair.

“Jun,” Sho said softly.

Jun responded with a questioning hum, hand resting warm on Sho's knee.

Sho watched him with tenderness in his eyes, hand reaching out to Jun's, playing with his fingers, and with a smile he said, “Thank you for coming and staying with me tonight. I love you.”

Jun has been the recipient of such words from Sho many times, and over the years he had kept a meticulous catalogue of Sho's love declarations tucked neatly in the special part in his mind that was reserved only for Sho. Sometimes, Sho said “I love you” with passion raging in his eyes and hands that clutched desperately, in the moments leading to their lovemaking. It was easy to follow Sho then, follow him down, down, letting their passion burn them, branding Sho's skin with his touches and kisses, merging into one.

Sometimes, Sho said “I love you”, with a sad little smile on his lips, in those times when he felt so constrained with the burden of expectation on him, that he felt no matter how much he loved Jun, in the end it would be a lost cause. Jun hated those moments, and he would grasp and stubbornly holding on to Sho, did what he can to hold on, to ask Sho to stop drifting away, to stay.

(Sho, in the end, always stayed, anchored by Jun's trust in him, in them. But it didn't mean those moments did not break Jun's heart a little when it happened.)

Sometimes, Sho said “I love you” with such a carefreeness that came when he was feeling invincible, at the heels of successful concerts or programs. There was so much joy and happiness in his eyes, in his touch, in him, that it never failed to sweep Jun away. This Sho, in those moments – Jun wanted to catch him, to tuck and keep him close always, so that his heart would always be full to bursting with joy, with courage.

But this.

Moments like this, now, was secretly Jun's treasure that he kept close, close to his heart. In this moment, when Sho said those words with such unguarded softness in his eyes, in his smile. In this moment when Sho was at his most trusting, most vulnerable self.

These moments that always left Jun with a tightness in his chest, because he was so overflowing with love and warmth and a sense of protectiveness that he didn't know what to do. He wanted to keep Sho close, tuck him against his body, encase him in his arms, shielding him from any bad things so he could always be this content, so he would never lose that softness, that tenderness in his eyes.

He closed his hand that was holding Sho's, and he whispered past the lump in his throat. “Come here.” And in the next moment, Sho shifted and settled against Jun, a familiar warm weight on his side.

Sometimes, Jun marveled at how well their body fit together. They had come a long way – Sho no longer all hard edges of his bad boy persona and Jun no longer the awkward gangly limbs of his youth. Now they fit well instead of clashing, and when Jun put his arm around his shoulders, Sho melted against him without question.

“I miss you," Jun breathed against Sho's hair, still smelling fresh and slightly damp from his shower.

“I know,” he sighed, settling closer to the broad shoulders he was leaning against. “I'm sorry. I know it's hard. But in a few weeks, we will have more time.”

Jun tightened his arm around his lover, and Sho tilted his head, giving him a slow kiss. It was not meant to arouse, but a gentle one to provide reassurance.

“I wish I could steal you even just for one day,” Jun mumbled against Sho's lips.

“I wish I could be irresponsible for once,” Sho chuckled. “I would drop everything at a moment notice and let you steal me.”

Sho shifted to take his beer as Jun smiled wistfully at his remark, and he drank it in one long pull. But when he was done, instead of settling back against Jun's side, he climbed onto Jun's lap, facing him, his knees bracketing Jun's hips. Before Jun could react, he put his arms around Jun's waist, settling against Jun's chest, and shoved his face against Jun's neck.

Jun chuckled as he tried to shift to accommodate Sho better. “You couldn't be comfortable sitting like that.”

Sho shook his head lightly, hair tickling Jun's cheek. “This is comfortable,” he said against Jun's skin.

Jun smiled, cradling the back of Sho'd head in one hand. There were really not many things that Jun would not allow Sho to do.

They spent a few minutes like that, in silence, Sho just breathing against Jun's neck, and Jun directing his attention to the television again, hands playing indly with the fine hair on Sho's nape. It was nice. Jun didn't mind staying like this until Sho fell asleep, feeling the familiar and comforting weight of his lover against him. This, this stolen time in between their busy schedule – this was enough.

This was enough.

“Jun,” he heard Sho say, face still hidden against the juncture of Jun's neck.

“Mmm?”

There was a moment's pause, before Sho spoke again. “I'm so glad that I didn't lose you, back when I was still stupid.”

Jun's fingers stilled on Sho's nape. He knew what Sho meant. Those times when Sho didn't take his feeling seriously, deflecting them with harsh words disguised under jokes. But Sho had grown up, had changed, as did Jun. None of them were the same person anymore.

The one thing that stood the test of time was Jun's feeling towards Sho. It ebbed and flowed throughout the time, but it never vanished.

Jun tugged lightly at Sho's hair. “You have never, and will never not have me, Sho,” he whispered. “I'm not going anywhere, for as long as you will have me.”

Sho's hand squeezed Jun's hip lightly, soft kisses on Jun's neck. “Mmm,” he breathed against Jun's neck. “So glad...”

Jun's hand settled on Sho's nape, his other hand on the small of Sho's back, rubbing lazily, soothingly.

“You are so comfortable, Matsujun,” Sho sighed, settling further against Jun, draped bonelessly. “I should probably go to bed but -”

“Sleep,” Jun said. “Just sleep here. I'm enjoying holding you like this. I'll carry you to bed later.”

Sho gave a sleepy chuckle. “I guess you really, really miss me.”

He tugged as Sho's hair, pulling, making Sho look up at him with sleepy, half lidded eyes. One of his cheeks was red from being squashed against Jun's shoulder. Jun didn't think he will develop any immunity against such sight.

He didn't think he will develop any immunity against Sho.

“Go to sleep,” he said, mock sternly. He saw Sho's lips pulled into a small smile, and then he gently push Sho's head back to rest on his shoulders.

Sho didn't say anything else then, merely went boneless against him, his breath fanned against the hairs on Jun's nape.

In a few moments afterwards, Jun could feel that Sho had fallen asleep.

He stayed where he was, head resting against Sho's..

He thought, he could stay like this until morning come, nevermind the crick on his neck and back in the morning.

He was warm and he was loved and he was content.

Here in this quiet moment, with the person he loved slumbering peacefully in his arms, Jun lacked nothing.

This was enough.

This was enough.


End file.
